


Screams to Whispers

by Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla



Series: Kyla's TWDG One-Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clouis, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Louisentine, Nightmares, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, hehe, i guess, louistine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla/pseuds/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla
Summary: Clementine doesn't have to fight her demons alone anymore.





	Screams to Whispers

Clementine’s body shivered in a cold sweat. Her mind racing with the horrors of her past as they plagued her subconscious mind.    
  
A hailstorm of bullets ripped through the worn wooden walls of the ranch house as the screams of its residents tore through the icy night. Within, the young girl clung to her little boy as she raced through the halls. Footsteps echoed towards her from behind and a sharp pain grazed the left side of her cap.   
  
With nothing more than a small backpack with few supplies, Clementine dove out of the first-floor window into the powdery snow below. The frozen air bit into her exposed skin as she trudged through the snow-covered fields. Unfortunately, the clear sky meant neither her nor the moon had a place to hide as it shown overhead.   
  
_ Crack _

_ Crack _

The bullets flew towards her but none hit the mark, each causing a puff of snow several feet around her.   
  
Even at the treeline, she could still hear the agonized screams of those she had left behind, the people who had taken care of her and her boy, who cried while gripping her shirt. The golden flickers of the burning buildings cut through the blue of what had been a serene winter’s night.

  
Pine twigs snapped under her boots as she carried the sniffling child through the brush. Her heart still raced and the screams still echoed in her ears. Fresh screams of her most recent tragedy mingled with that of those who had come before. Deafening screams of the people she’d failed to save time and time again. 

  
Clementine’s breathing became ragged and her vision blurred as figures began to move around her. Dipping and weaving through the trees as if part of some strange dance. She pulled AJ closer to her chest. Without a weapon to defend herself, she was at the mercy of this new encounter.    
  
The dark figures began to whisper. Whether it was to each other or her, she couldn't tell. 

_ “She’s all alone... In the pines…” _

_ “She’s all alone… Once again…” _ __  
  


_ “She’s all alone… Forever and always…” _

Dodging between them, Clementine raced her way through the night. No matter how fast her legs could carry her the whispers only grew closer.   
  
_ “She doesn’t know… Where she’s going…” _

_ “She doesn’t know… How to save his life…” _

_ “She doesn’t know… If they will see the sun again…” _

Her strength wavered as her knees buckled and she collapsed into the frozen dirt.

The whispers surrounded them both. Even with the cries of her child, the voices were all she could hear.   
  
_ “She needs to… Move forward…” _

_ “She needs to… Keep the dead out…” _

_ “She needs to… Wake up…” _

Something about the last voice stood out to her. It was smooth like honey and had a gentleness that comforted her like an embrace. The familiarity of it helped her focus on what was real.   
  
_ “Wake up, Clementine.” _

She looked around for the source of this particular whisper but could see nothing but the slightest of movements from within the shadows. The thick trees made for little of the pale moonlight to break through.   
  
“ _ You just need to wake up.” _ __  
__  
AJ squirmed in her arms, cold and afraid just as she. Clementine held him in her lap as she resigned to sitting in the snow, her legs too weak to hold her weight any longer.  __  
The girl felt as if her body was becoming ice, frozen into place like a walker in a raging blizzard. All she could do was accept her fate as the looming whispers drew closer, their frigid breath biting into her face as she felt herself fading into the blackness __  
  


_ “Wake up!” _

__  
The voice spoke right against her ear, the warm feeling of this defending voice spread over her body like a blanket. Adrenalin shot through her body as her eyes opened and she sat up with a start.   
  
  


Her vision was still blurred though this time with the droplets that ran down her cheeks. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as her gasped breaths pushed the dusty air of the dorm room in and out of her lungs. Someone held her as her body shook still feeling the frost of that winter night five years prior.   
  
_ “It’s just a bad dream.” _

Her golden eyes met his chocolate brown ones for just a moment before she buried her face into the crook of his neck and let the sobs wrack her body. Louis held her in silence for several minutes as she let out all of the emotions she had been holding in. They sat that way until she had no more tears left to cry. Resting herself in his arms, Louis planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
  
When Clementine finally spoke, her voice was weak and hoarse.   
“I love you, Louis.”   
  
“I love you too.” he replied, running his fingers through her dark curls.

“I wish I could follow you into your head at night, so you don't have to face those nightmares alone.” The sorrow in his voice was not something she heard often.   
“I hate that the one place I can’t protect you is the one place you need me the most.” Their embrace loosened as she turned to face him, the pale moonlight reflected off of the tear tracks down her face.

  
“I need you out here, to be the one who pulls me out.” She pulled the covers over her shoulder. The wooden boards over the glassless window did little to keep out the nighttime chill.

  
She flashed a weak smile at him. Holding his head in her hands she brought him in for a soft kiss to which he gladly returned. Breaking the kiss, the two laid back down to rest. 

Clementine laid with her head on Louis’ chest, letting the thump of his heart lull her to sleep. She knew as long as he was next to her in reality, she had nothing to fear in her dreams.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at 3am oof


End file.
